We're Coming Home
by Scrittrice Matilda
Summary: "So you can doubt and you can hate. But I know, no matter what it takes. I'm coming home." Leo never expected to find who he truly loved, until he landed on Ogygia. Percy never expected to escape her personal hell, until Leo came along. Now they could go home. Well, not yet, they had a war to win. Fem!Percy
1. One: Welcome to Ogygia

We're Coming Home

She Wanted Freedom and He Wanted Paradise

Written By: Scrittrice Matilda

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. They rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. Though, I guess the greek mythology is owned by Greece, and the roman mythology is owned by the Romans. I also do not own the songs Iris and I'm Coming Home II.

Warning: There is Fem!Percy, so if you do not like, then I would advise for you not to read this story. This is also character deaths, along with already dead characters. This story will have slightly sad moments and might have some dark or bloody moments (it has monsters, half-bloods, and immortals for gods sakes!) Little mentions of child-abuse, only in the past, nothing explicit.

Enjoy!

Chapter One

Welcome to Ogygia

Part Fire-

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now..._

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand..._

Leo had never known much about Persephone Jackson, apart from the fact that she had loved Kronos's host. Some tell him that she was a horrible person, someone who deserved whatever punishment she had gotten. Others tell him that she was a wonderful girl who should have been rewarded, not punished. He didn't know what to truly think, since he never really knew her in person. Sure, he had heard from the older campers that she had retrieved the Lightning Bolt and the Helm of Darkness. He had also heard about how she brought back the Golden Fleece, and supposedly held up the sky, and lead the demigods into a victorious war. But he had never actually seen her, or talk to her.

Though, even if he hadn't known her, his sister and many others did. And he trusted them more than just any camper that came along and declared the daughter of Poseidon as an evil person. So you could say that he was leaning towards Persephone being a good person.

Nyssa had told him that while she wasn't as close to Persephone like Annabeth and Thalia, she knew quite a bit about her. Like the fact that she loved the color blue, or that she once blew up a mountain because some evil uglies were throwing lava at her. So, while Leo never met the girl in person, he felt as if he already knew her. So many stories he had heard, good or bad, they were all pretty amazing. Far past what Hercules or Theseus ever accomplished in their short lives.

Heck, what Persephone has done, it was god worthy. So why wasn't she a goddess? Right, the daughter of Poseidon had been cursed, banished to who knows where. But just because she was gone, didn't mean that people didn't talk about her legendary being. And Leo couldn't get enough of it. He loved the stories about the beautiful sea daughter, something was always so familiar about her.

Ever since Jason, Piper, and him had come back from their quest, each of them got close to others. It didn't mean that they weren't friends still, it just meant that they found others to relate with. Piper had become close to her siblings, Lacy and Mitchell, along with some daughters of Apollo. Jason had started family bonding with his sister since they missed out on it when they were kids.

While Leo himself had gotten close to the kids of Hermes; his brothers and sisters. So Leo found that Jason and Piper started finding their own groups in life. Groups that excluded him. Not that Leo cared, not too much at least, because he also learned who he could fit in with. But he couldn't help but wish that Jason and Piper had stopped by every once in awhile to say things like 'Hey Leo! How are you? The ship has gone along nicely so far!' But they never did.

Leo always saw Jason with Thalia, and Piper with Annabeth. Annabeth and Piper got along together since they were both strong girls who were usually underestimated.

Annabeth Chase is a daughter of Athena, and a Hunter of Artemis. She has curly blonde hair and startling grey eyes. A silver aura surrounded her since she had joined the Hunt around sixth months ago. Apparently it was too hard to stay at camp.

After Persephone had been banished, Annabeth had none of her best friends since Thalia was part of the hunt. She had gone out with Luke for a month or two before they both broke up, claiming to have a platonic love. Annabeth became distant to everyone at camp until the hunters visited, that was when she had asked to join the hunt. That was when she became forever seventeen, and she loved it.

A boy named Malcolm was now the head of Cabin Six. He was Annabeth's second in command, and was delighted to take charge for his sister. Many had taken the leaving of Annabeth badly, especially since they had earlier lost their true leader, Persephone.

Apparently, things had changed ever since Persephone had been banished. The camp was like it was split in two, one side was the ones that supported Percy while the others were people who disliked the girl. It was pretty unevenly split, considering that around two-thirds of camp wanted the daughter of the sea back.

Clarisse and one-third of her cabin supported Percy, who was Clarisse's closest of friends after a girl named Silena Beauregard died. Luke and half of his cabin supported Percy, too. Along with Malcolm and all of his cabin supporting Percy, which surprised everyone. But seeing as how close Annabeth and Sea Princess had been, the surprisement easily turned to understanding. Pretty much all of the minor cabins supported Percy since she was the reason they were claimed and had their own cabins.

Most of Apollo, Demeter, and Hephaestus's kids supported Percy too, because of Will, Katie, and Charles being close to Percy. Some of Aphrodite's kids, like Lacy and Mitchell were on her side, Piper leading the supporting part. Though, many of the children of Aphrodite followed Drew with the thoughts of Percy being a traitor. Bianca Di' Angelo, being the only living child of Hades, decided to choose Percy's side. Bianca was said to be the sister of Kronos's host, both being full siblings like Thalia and Jason.

Luke Castellan was once on Kronos's side. But after Kronos chose another demigod as his host, Luke realized his mistake. He pleaded his case to the gods who voted for him to be on Probation for the rest of the war. After Luke was proven innocent, he was released. Most welcomed him back, while some didn't. Luke became camp's unofficial leader since only Percy could properly fill that spot. He was also known as a hero because he gave Kronos's information away. After a year or so, he disappeared. Nobody could find him. That's when Jason, Piper, and Leo had come to camp.

Everyone found out that Hera had switched both the Greek and Roman Camp leaders with the other. It was so that the Great Prophecy of the Seven could start, in which it did. Camp Half-Blood spent a long time building Argo II, a flying ship that Leo had once drawn long ago. They sailed to Camp Jupiter, ready to regain their leader. Everything was going surprisingly good, until Leo had to mess it up. Leo knew he screwed up, but it still hurt to see his friend's angry eyes.

A spirit had taken over his mind and body, sending cannonballs into the Roman's camp. The Romans didn't take it very well, so they attacked. Their leader, Reyna, came with them when they escaped, knowing that they didn't do it on purpose. Two others came, to fulfill their part of the prophecy, Their names were Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang. That's when the real adventure had truly started.

Right now, Leo was having the time of his life. Yep, he was having a great time getting chased by some stupid eidolons. Hazel and Frank were ahead of him, waiting for him to catch up. But he knew he wouldn't reach them in time.

"Stupid eidolons, why can't you let a guy search in peace!" Leo yelled, frustration getting to him.

This is what he got for being so kind as to search for Bianca Di' Angelo, Hazel's half sister. Bianca was captured by the twin Giants, Otis and Ephialtes. She was stuck in some kind of jar that was suppose to keep her from breathing.

Apparently she was eating Persephone's pomegranate seeds, which put you into a state of death. Only children of Pluto and Hades are allowed to do that. It keeps them alive without the need for them to breathe, but they could only eat six seeds. The amount that the goddess of spring ate.

The eidolons just cackled, speeding up. Leo yelped before sprinting faster, too.

"Hurry up Leo! They're getting closer to you!" Hazel screamed, her gold eyes full of distress.

"What does it look like I'm doing! Walking?" Leo asked incredulously. He rolled his eyes before looking down at the Archimedes Sphere. It was something Leo had made while they were down in Archimedes workshop. Now it was his, since he rebuilt it with the help of that stupid fortune cookie. When Hazel, Frank, and him had escaped the underground area, the eidolons followed them. It seemed they didn't want to die yet.

"Well...go faster!" Hazel's reply made him glare at the Archimedes Sphere as he tried to get it to do something. Did it look like he wasn't trying? Apparently so.

Something clicked on the sphere, making Leo grin triumphantly. He stopped suddenly before spinning around to face the eidolons. "Take this, you stupid spirit-thingies!" Leo held the sphere up. After a few seconds, the sphere exploded, causing Leo to fly back.

The eidolons screeched, and "You idiotic demigod! How dare you" was the last thing he heard before he blacked out, unconsciousness taking over.

LxP

When he woke up, Leo didn't expect to see someone looking over him in concern. But there she was, a girl kneeling on his left, tending to his wounds. She was a beautiful girl who looked familiar.

She had black hair that was in a braid, it reached past her shoulders and had a silver flower in it. Her sun kissed skin was flawless, and her sea green eyes shined with sadness. Her beauty was on level with a goddess. She had a wild, yet graceful look to her. It reminded him of the sea, her features complimenting the clear waters behind her.

Leo noticed how hot the place was. The sun was beating down on him as he squinted. He could feel the sand beneath him. They were obviously on an island, water surrounding the land. A soft breeze passed by Leo's face, cooling him down slightly.

"It seems I'm not in Kansas anymore, Toto," Leo muttered to himself so that he didn't disturb the girl next to him. He sighed before closing his eyes, hoping that he was just in a dream. That he would wake up to see his friends all worried for him.

"It seems you're awake." Leo sat up quickly at the voice, causing him to get extremely dizzy. He looked at the girl who had talked to him. She had a smile quirked on her face as she gently handed him a square of Ambrosia.

"Calm down, I'm not going to harm you," she told him as he suspiciously took the godly food from her hands.

"Funny of you to say that, because that sounds awfully similar to what monsters say before they try to eat me. Not a fun experience." Leo said, half-joking and half-serious. His usually bright brown eyes narrowed at her with wariness. The girl let out a quiet laugh as she heard his words.

"Trust me, I'm a demigod too" she said before popping a piece of Ambrosia into her mouth to prove it. Leo felt his shoulders relax once she finished chewing the heavenly food. Curiosity took over him as he looked around again. The place was beautiful, a paradise of the sorts.

"Where are we?" Questioned Leo, his eyes still wandering the glorious island. The girl went back to her bandages that she had previously been using.

"We are on an island called Ogygia" she answered casually as she didn't even stop what she was doing. She did, however, look up when Leo exhaled sharply. Her head was tilted as Leo's eyes widened once he finally realised just exactly where he was.

Ogygia Island, the lonely paradies that once held Calypso as prisoner. A place where heroes came during near death. Calypso was released after the Second Titan's War, by Persephone's wish. She now stayed at camp, hanging out with the nymphs. She sometimes talked with demigods, and many liked her for her kind heart.

She was one of the extra people that went on Argo II with the Greek's part of the Seven. She was also a close friend to Leo, so he was surprised he didn't recognize the place. Calypso had always described Ogygia to him, in an attempt to get him to know why she always felt so lonely on the supposed paradise.

"How is that possible?" Leo asked, looking at the girl next to him. She just shrugged before answering.

"Well, you were a hero in need of help, and you appeared here. I'm just the caretaker of Ogygia, cursed to this place." Leo's eyes widened when he heard that. Calypso was once cursed to Ogygia, so why was this girl? Something about this wasn't right, and Leo wanted to know why.

"Then who are you?" Leo looked at her expectantly, awaiting her answer. He watched with observant eyes as the girl before him stiffened at the question. Her eyes become a darker shade of green, a color of raging seas. Her hands trembled slightly, as if she was trying to hold back a mix of rage and anguish.

She turned to him, looking into his eyes. A shudder ran through him as she stared at him, like she could read his soul. Like she could bring out all of his secrets. "Tell me, who are you?"

Leo paused, but his curious side took over once again. "My name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus" he answered, his eyes shining with pride and joy. The girl just looked at him, puzzled. As if she was trying to see if she knew him.

Leo knew that they were newly acquainted, he would've remembered such a breath-taking girl if they had met before.

"Very well, it is only fair that I tell you my name. I don't think we have ever met, Leo Valdez, so my name might not be familiar to you. My name is Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. And may I properly welcome you to my curse, my punishment. Welcome to Ogygia."

~End of Chapter One~

Author's Note: When I had the poll up about which PJO story you guys wanted, this was the most popular answer. The updates for this story might be slower than Under The Willow, because I have more ideas for UTW. This is just an idea that I've been toying with. So don't expect quick updates. Unless I'm in writing mode or if I'm inspired. Oh, and I changed the title.

Please review! And if you have any constructive criticism, then I'm open to hear it (erm, read it).


	2. Two: The Raft

We're Coming Home

She Wanted Freedom and He Wanted Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. They rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. Though, I guess the greek mythology is owned by Greece, and the roman mythology is owned by the Romans. I also do not own the songs Iris and I'm Coming Home II.

Warning: There is Fem!Percy, so if you do not like, then I would advise for you not to read this story. This is also character deaths, along with already dead characters. This story will have slightly sad moments and might have some dark or bloody moments (it has monsters, half-bloods, and immortals for gods sakes!) Little mentions of child-abuse, only in the past, nothing explicit.

Shout Out: To Frozen Sea, Extended Experience, and the CupCakeGuest for reviewing! I didn't expect so much feedback for all of you.

Enjoy!

Chapter Two

The Raft

Part Water-

_And the blood will dry underneath my nails._

_And the wind will rise up to fill my sails..._

_...But I know, no matter what it takes, _

_I'm coming home…_

It felt like it was just yesterday when she had been banished. The memories washed over her just at the word _banished. _She couldn't help but feel bitter towards the king of the gods. He had sent her to Ogygia without a thought, not even bothering to talk about it.

All because she had loved the traitor, Nico Di' Angelo, who had actually been announced a hero in the end. Ironic, how the heroine loved the traitor, such a cheesy idea. Like in those movies that her mom use to love so much.

Questions always filled Percy. Like, was her mother alive? Or Thalia? Or Annabeth? Or anybody? How long has it passed in reality? Did Manhattan change at all? Had there been another Doctor for the Doctor Who series?

Percy sighed as she stared out into the ocean, imagining herself leaving the place. The place was beautiful, but lonely. The sun was up, it being around afternoon. She looked at the crystal clear waters, the fish swimming happily under the warmth of the sun. She wished she could be as happy as they were, maybe then she could block out everything bad.

The sand beneath her felt warmer, as if the island was trying to comfort its prisoner. Or maybe it was trying to taunt her, make her feel sick for her home. For the busy streets of Manhattan, for the challenging activities at camp, for the feeling of her friends and family being near her. For the feeling of other humans around her, to comfort her and cheer her up. Thalia and Annabeth would always do that. Whenever Percy had a nightmare, they would be there to rub her back and cheer her up, make her smile. And she'd always be there for them, whenever Annabeth would think of her childhood full of spiders, or when Thalia would remember the feeling of dying. She wanted that back.

Percy's eyes started to burn, and she knew that she was going to cry. So she wiped her eyes, refusing to cry, to show weakness even if she was alone. Alone. The cold word that made her heart feel hollow.

Honestly, even though she was lonely, that just made her more determined to change. Soon, she knew so much more than what she use to know. She learned French, Italian, and Latin, now able to fluently write and talk in all three languages.

She trained every morning, and was the fittest she'd ever been. Calypso had been able to use small amounts of magic, and now she could do things like make fire-proof stuff and weave clothes (a slightly boring hobby to her). Sword fighting was like swimming, and controlling water was a lot smoother. All in all, Ogygia had done her good.

But that didn't make up for the emptiness. She learned all of the invisible spirits' names, and could sometimes notice where they were by the shift in the air. That was pretty sad, considering the fact that none of the spirits actually talked to her or show themselves.

Sometimes, in her dreams, she'd see them. Being a demigod gave her the ability to see the past, present, and sometimes the future. It depended on how much the Fates wanted you to see. They were kind enough to let her see the past, the good times.

Like when Connor and Travis would prank all of the cabins. Or when Thalia, Annabeth, and her had done so many things together that only sisters and best friends would do. Or when she would sneak out of Camp Half Blood to see Nico, her past-lover. The person she had wanted everything with, yet still somehow she managed to screw his life up. Maybe it was her bad luck, she was famous for it.

Percy sighed as she looked at the sky, knowing that the day was going to be just like all the others. Boring. Sad. Lonely.

Apparently, Percy underestimated her good luck, the kind she rarely got. Because as soon as she stopped self-pitying herself, someone washed up onto the shores of Ogygia.

She curiously walked over to the person, close enough so that her feet were in the water, right by the latino boy's head. She dragged him onto the dry sand and inspected him. He had curly brown hair that was stuck to his cheeks. He was wearing a white, loose button up and suspenders. His shirt was soaked with blood, coming mostly from his arms, which were hanging limply at his sides.

Percy opened her palm and it glowed green. A medical kit popped up from nowhere, ready to be used. It was her special demigod kit, and had the best supplies.

She carefully used her powers to remove all of the salt water from his wounds, causing the boy to flinch slightly. She then ripped his shirt off and started wrapping nectar soaked bandages around him. Once she was finished, he surprisingly woke up.

He opened his eyes, and Percy couldn't help but marvel at how mesmerizing his eyes were, they an almond brown, warm and cheerful. She shook her head, confusion filling her. Why was she acting like this?

Then it hit her, like when Grover had accidentally hit her with his reeds. Calypso's curse also included falling in love with every male demigod that entered the island. Horror filled her as she realized the same would happen for her. She had to fall in love. Every time a male came. Every single time.

"It seems you're awake," she felt herself say as she played with her medical kit. The boy looked at her with confusion and curiosity. She could feel a warm feeling soak through her heart. The boy was cute-no, he was actually pretty hot. Not that he needed to know that. Many guys had big egos.

The boy sat up quickly, looking panicked. "Calm down, I'm not going to harm you," Percy said as she gave him a piece of Ambrosia.

"Funny of you to say that, because that sounds awfully similar to what monsters say before they try to eat me. Not a fun experience." Joked the boy, but his eyes were still narrowed. Percy felt herself smile.

"Trust me, I'm a demigod too" she said, taking a bite of Ambrosia, only to mentally recoil. It tasted like her mother's blue cookies. Too much like home, too close to reality.

"Where are we?" The boy asked as he glanced around, checking the place out.

"We are on an island called Ogygia" Percy answered back, keeping her voice normal. She watched as the boy's eyes widened further and further. He breathed out abruptly, causing her to tilt her head at him.

"Well, you were a hero in need of help, and you appeared here. I'm just the caretaker of Ogygia, cursed to this place." Percy kept an eye on the boy as she spoke, ready for something to happen.

"Then who are you?" He looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to answer. But all Percy could feel was anger and sadness. It was Zeus' fault that she was stuck here, all because he couldn't think.

"Tell me, who are you?" Percy knew she should've answer his question, but she felt the need to know him first. The boy was intriguing, not acting like a regular guy. Arrogant. Egotistic. Idiotic.

"My name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus" he answered, his eyes shining with happiness. Persephone sighed, she didn't know him. Though, she probably wouldn't have forgotten a guy like him.

"Very well, it is only fair that I tell you my name. I don't think we have ever met, Leo Valdez, so my name might not be familiar to you. My name is Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. And may I properly welcome you to my curse, my punishment. Welcome to Ogygia."

It was kind of funny, seeing the boy's reaction. His eyes widened as he stared at her like she was an alien. He was gaping like a fish. He put his finger up and looked like he was going to speak, but thought different of it and stayed quiet. This went on until Percy sighed in exasperation.

"Are you going to say something?" She asked, her voice holding amusement. Leo's mouth closed and he calmed down before speaking.

"Um, do you know Thalia and Annabeth," he asked hesitantly. Percy's eyes widened and she grabbed the boy's shoulders.

"You know them? Are they alive? Are they okay? Gods, tell me!" She was shaking Leo back and forth, as if she was trying to turn him into a milkshake.

"S-stop s-shaking-g m-me," said Leo, causing Percy to stop and look at him expectantly, almost like a child waiting for a cookie.

"Yes I know them, they're huntresses for Artemis. They are on Argo II right now, waiting for me." Leo said as he brushed his shirt like he was trying to get rid of dust bunnies or something. Percy sighed in relief before surprise took over.

"Annabeth is part of the Huntresses?" Leo nodded.

"Tell me everything." She demanded, her eyes glowing fiercely.

And so he did.

PxL

Persephone stretched as she watched Leo work. He was making a small toy boat out of plastic straws and paper, which wasn't good material for a water machine. It had a few days ever since he had arrived, and the two had gotten closer. Leo's sense of humor and his presence filled Persephone with happiness. She wasn't alone anymore, at least for now.

But she remembered what Calypso had told her. _Heroes land on this island when they need my help and I heal them. They stay for a while and I learn to love them, even though I promised myself to never love again. I'm glad that at least one of the gods or goddesses pitied me enough to send me a friend instead of a lover. Thank you for staying a bit longer then you need to, Percy."_

It bothered her because she had the same curse as Calypso. That was what Zeus had said when he banished her to Ogygia. So did that mean she had to fall for every hero who landed on the island too? She did feel a weird tug at her stomach, not one that made her sick, but one that made her feel good.

Did that mean she was falling for Leo Valdez?

She wasn't sure if she was ready to love somebody again. She fell for Nico and look where that got her. That got her stuck on an island, banished from the place she called home. Yeah, great way to start off a relationship, especially her first one.

"Hey Persephone, you okay?" Leo's concerned face made her smile softly. Leo was great, always so funny and caring. He started calling her Persephone, refusing to use the name Percy. Saying that a beautiful girl deserved a beautiful name. Sweet of him to say.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," she replied airily, tugging on her braid as she sat up. Leo grinned at her mischieviously.

"Don't think too hard, you might get hurt." He yelped as Percy slapped his arm. He pouted, rubbing his arm, where a bruise had already started forming.

"Shut up, Firebug." Percy grinned triumphantly as she watched Leo glare at his hurt arm.

"Whatever," muttered Leo as he kept working on his sailboat, secretly smiling to himself. His fingers naturally worked, gracefully moving as they built something. He always got like this when he worked on something. It was like something inside of him already knew what he was doing even though he had never made a toy boat before. An airplane, yes. A boat, no.

Percy sighed as she looked at the sky, her fingers blocking the sun from her view. She watched a bird fly through the clouds, its wings grand and beautiful. Sometimes, she wondered what it was like to be a bird. Sure, she was a daughter of Poseidon, but that didn't mean she wasn't curious about other things.

Percy was in a good mood. She was on a paradise island with someone else, her friends were safe, and she had a cute boy next to her. It couldn't get any better.

Well, actually it could. Like, for example, if she was able to escape the island and see her family. Now that would be elysium itself.

"Ah ha!" Leo cried out, showing Persephone the toy boat he made.

It was adorable, with a straw outline. The base of the boat was covered by paper. Two popsicle sticks pointed up, to hold the sails, which were ripped pieces of Leo's new shirt. It was the size of Leo's two hands side by side, palms up. He handed it to Percy.

"Here, for you."

Percy smiled, holding the boat carefully. "Thanks Firebug, it's wonderful."

"It's nothing really," replied Leo in embarrassment as he scratched his head. Percy kissed Leo's cheek and stood up.

"Come one, I think the spirits finished making lunch." Percy said as she walked back towards her house. Leo sat there for a second, a hand pressed against his cheek that she had kissed. Then, he grinned from ear to ear and followed the daughter of the sea.

The spirits always made large amounts of food, way more than what Persephone ever needed. So when Leo arrived, they started making loads more. Leo thought it was amazing how the invisible spirits were able to make so much food in such little time. Persephone was just annoyed by how much food they wasted, but she was still thankful for them.

"Yum," Leo said as he dug into his flank steak and fries. Persephone was eating a mashed potatoes and filet mignon, some of her favorite foods. Especially peppercorn steak.

Leo had ordered flank steak and fries, after learning that Persephone was completely against seafood. He had found out after she saw a grilled fish and looked like she was going to cry. She had screamed in rage and started ranting about how it was wrong to eat seafood because they were the creatures of the sea, her domain.

It was funny how Leo was fire and Persephone was water. Leo had pointed it out earlier, when Persephone was showing him some of her water tricks. Persephone had told him that controlling elements was the one of the hardest things to learn. So he shouldn't feel like he was weak compared to Jason and Piper.

"_The easier it is to control something, the weaker it is. So if Jason can use his powers so easily, then he either tons and tons of training or his powers are pretty weak compared to ours. Piper hasn't learned the true use of Charmspeaking. She is just putting as much power behind her words as she can, she needs to start thinking like the people she is speaking to. See their point of view."_

When Leo had asked how she knew that, she shrugged. "_On this island is tons of books and scrolls. I happened to come across books and scrolls that held the powers of children of the gods and goddesses."_

Leo put his fork down as he finished his meal. He glanced at Persephone as she gracefully finished her meal too. She smiled at Leo when she caught him looking, causing heat to rise to Leo's ears. He just grinned in reply and started drinking his blue cherry coke. Percy had gotten him to like cherry coke, specifically cherry blue coke.

Persephone sighed as she looked out of the window. She noticed something, a small thing floating to the shore. She squinted at it, trying to figure out what it was. When she realized what it was, she paled.

"Hey Persephone, what're you looking at?" Asked Leo as he scooted out of his chair and sat next to her, trying to find the thing she was watching. He leaned towards the window, his face almost pressed against it.

He then saw it. It was a small and he would've missed it if it wasn't for his keen eyes. It was looked like a bunch of planks put together. Badly put together, definitely not made by a child of Hephaestus. It was brown and damp from the water, with rope tying it together.

"What is that?" Leo questioned, pointing to the raft thingy that Persephone was staring at. She turned to him with sad eyes and a pale face.

"It's a raft. It comes when the prisoner of the island finishes the curse. It is suppose to take you back to reality, back to your friends. And leave me here alone…again."

~End of Chapter Two~

Author's Note: Thank you all! Please review! And constructive criticism is welcome!


	3. Three: Escaping Paradise

We're Coming Home

She Wanted Freedom and He Wanted Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. They rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. Though, I guess the greek mythology is owned by Greece, and the roman mythology is owned by the Romans. I also do not own the songs Iris and I'm Coming Home II.

Warning: There is Fem!Percy, so if you do not like, then I would advise for you not to read this story. This also has character deaths, along with already dead characters. This story will have slightly sad moments and might have some dark or bloody moments (it has monsters, half-bloods, and immortals for gods sakes!) Little mentions of child-abuse, only in the past, nothing explicit.

Shout Out To: Extended Experience, Lea1985, CupCakeGuest, harryginny9, and pandalover9914 for reviewing the previous chapter!

Important Note: I'm thinking of getting a Beta, though I've never had one. But I know my grammar sucks, so that's why I'm thinking of a Beta. If anyone is interested, I'd love for you to PM me or review on this story.

Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Escaping Paradise

"Hera, have you lifted the veil?" Asked the eldest of Rhea's children. Her red eyes glowing with sadness as she watched the hearth that was showing her Percy.

The Queen of the heavens nodded softly, her face emotionless as she stared at the fire too. "Yes, the veil between reality and the paradise had been lifted. Escaping is now an option, we just have to wait and see if the fire boy tries."

"Good," whispers Hestia as she curled into a ball, her knees pulled up against her chest. She was in her eight year old form. "Very good. Let's hope that the Fates will be generous and let our heroine go."

"Yes, let's hope that they do."

* * *

Part Fire-

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now..._

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand…_

Leo couldn't help but feel bad for Persephone. She was stuck on this island, and would most likely watch as he left her. It didn't help the fact that she looked like a broken kitten, sad and lonely. She didn't deserve this, the island, the curse. She deserved to be cherished, not banished. It wasn't right.

So when she said that the raft could take him home, the first thing he felt was disappointment. He enjoyed his time of the island, it was fun and Percy was the best. Funny, strong, beautiful, and so much more. She made Khione and all of the hot girls he met, seem so dull. She made him feel important, needed.

His face fell as he and Percy walked to the raft. It was bobbling in the sea. The raft was truly sad, such horrible craftsmanship. Persephone got to her knees and pulled the raft towards her. She pulled it to Leo's side and didn't meet his gaze.

"Well," started Percy, her voice melancholy. "It seems your time has come to leave. You'll have to sail at sundown." She stayed quiet after that, her hands in her lap.

Leo's heart broke as he just stared at her, his brown eyes shining with disbelief. Of course everything screwed up. Of course he had to go tonight, and leave Percy all alone. Of course.

Maybe it was the gods and goddesses. They're probably laughing at him and Percy, pointing at them and saying "Hah, they actually thought they could work out. Together, as a couple. Phh, stupid heroes, always thinking they'll live happily ever after!"

Yeah, that's what they were doing. They were watching the two like a movie, a dramatic one that needed popcorn and drinks. They purposely stuck him on this island, ready to truly start Percy's curse and let her fall in love.

His heart fluttered for a second. If the raft came, then that meant that she liked him. More then a friend. More than a silly boy.

Suddenly, a rush of rage and hate filled him. This was Zeus' fault, he was to blame. This wouldn't be happening if the god just stopped for a second to think properly. He banished her for loving someone, something that she couldn't control.

Love was a fickle and funny thing. You could push it, but you couldn't control it. It could cause wars. Kill people. But it could also save people. Bring peace. Leo realized this as he looked at Persephone. He knew he had to cheer her up, because that was what she needed.

"Hey Persephone, let's go to your cave," said Leo as he smiled softly, getting up. Percy looked up and smiled back, following him. He offered her his hand as they started walking. She shyly slipped her hand into his, and he couldn't help but wonder how small her hand was compared to his.

PxL

The sun had gone down and the stars were slowly appearing. Birds had gone to sleep and the island was peacefully quiet. Leo and Persephone had been hanging out, talking about their pasts.

"My mom and I learned morse code. She would tap words to me, like 'I love you' or 'You want to build something?' I would always answer her with morse code. It was our secret." Leo said as he stared out into the ocean. Persephone smiled at the sweet words.

"Well my mom and I would go to a beach called Montauk every summer. It was the place that she had met my daddy, Poseidon. We would stay in a beach hut of the sorts. The beds would be layered with dust bunnies. The cabinets full of spiders, and the water was too cold for regular mortals to go in. I loved it." Leo watched as Persephone's eyes lit up, and marveled at how beautiful she looked.

She had a moonlace flower in her hair that, which was braided. She wore a fire-proof blouse and casual jeans. She looked so normal dressed like that, but she still managed to take his breath away. Maybe it was an ocean thing. The water was pretty and tempting, making you want to go in and enjoy its wonderfulness.

"Wow," Leo says quietly. "That's great, I wish I could see Montauk." Persephone grinned, bumping her shoulders against his. She looked at the sky, which was made up of gorgeous purples and blues and pinks. The clouds were orangish-pink and glowed with the remaining sunlight.

Then, Percy's happiness faded. Her smile faltered, and her eyes dulled. Her shoulders stopped and tensed. Leo knew why. It was because the time was near and there was a chance he would leave.

Leo had thought about what Calypso had once told him. "_I would have to ask every man as they left if they wanted to stay with me. They would always say no, that they had people to save. It broke my heart every single time, and when I thought I was okay…another male would appear."_

He knew that Persephone was going to ask the same question, and expect him to say no. Ever since the raft came, he thought about his answer. He couldn't help but want to say yes to her, to stay here with her for forever. It wouldn't matter anyways. The Argo II and others would be fine without him. But a part of him knew what he was going to say. He was going to say no.

No, he couldn't stay here. He had his friends and family to help, he had to defeat Gaea.

"It's time, Leo." Percy whispered as she got up. She walked slowly to the raft, hoping to waste time. Leo did to, he didn't want to leave.

He looked behind him to see the glowing cave, its presence beckoning him. Telling him to stay, with her, with Ogygia. He shook his head and got onto the raft, ready to leave. Persephone grasped his hands in hers, gazing into his eyes.

"Leo, I know the answer. But I must ask you," she muttered softly. "Can you stay with me? On Ogygia for forever, just you and I. Never having to worry about saving the world or helping others?"

Her voice was laced with hopefulness, and Leo almost changed his mind. She made it sound so appealing to stay, like asking him if he wanted to go to hell or stay in heaven. It made his heart break, one side wanted to help reality and the other wanted to stay.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay," Leo whispered, and he felt his voice choke when he noticed Percy. She was crying, crystal-like tears running down her perfectly tanned skin. Her eyes held disappointment and sadness. It made him want to slap himself. How could he let her cry? What kind of friend was he?

A friend. Was that what he wanted her as? No, this whole experience showed him that he didn't want her as a friend. He wanted her to be more, to be closer to him. Because she was funny, she was beautiful, she Persephone Jackson. She may not be his' completely or she may not love him. But he could be patient, for-for now.

And then, he knew what his whole heart wanted.

"But, that doesn't mean that you can't leave." He said as he pulled her into the raft. Then, without hesitation, he pushed the raft out into the ocean and kissed her. Lips on lips.

And as he watched her stunning eyes close and her body melt into his touch…

He knew he did the right thing.

PxL

Apparently, the raft didn't need water to land properly.

Leo and Percy found that out the hard way. For a second, they were in the water, experiencing the blissful after-effects of a kiss. The next, they were dropping to the ground, next to two giants that both reached ten feet tall.

They landed harshly onto the ground, the raft shattering around them. "So much for being a magical raft," muttered Leo as he got up. He cracked his knuckles and offered Percy a hand. She took it gratefully and was pulled up.

That was when they noticed everyone looking at them. Luke, Annabeth, Thalia, and Calypso looking at them wide eyes. They recognized the daughter of Poseidon. Otis and Ephialtes were still laughing, having reformed once again.

"Percy?" Exclaimed four voices as they stared at Percy. She just cheerfully waved at them, making Leo shake his head in amusement. Percy definitely had cheek.

"Fight us," roared Ephialtes, his eyes narrowed with anger. Anger for being ignored. Otis nodded in agreement, slamming his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Yeah! Give us a good show, with lots of ballet," suggested Otis, causing Ephialtes to glare at his twin. He smacked his brother before scolding him.

"No! Ballet was the last time we crushed demigods!"

"I'm sorry, Ephialtes!" Otis cried out as he covered his head. He stomped the ground, trying to step away from his twin brother who was raging. All of the demigods looked at them with confused and slightly annoyed faces.

Annabeth and Thalia both notched their arrows and aimed at the two fighting giants. Their bodies glowed silver slightly and they concentrated. Then, poison was covering the arrowheads.

_Snap! Tap! Snap! Tap!_

An arrow was now in the back of both Ephialtes' and Otis's heads. They fell to the ground, their bodies turning into gold dust. Just as they were reforming, Percy went into action.

She shot forward, her hair untying at her speed and a ballpoint pen in her hands. She raised her hands and gave a battle cry. The pen turned into a wicked sword made of celestial bronze. It slashed the reforming giants.

Water started seeping out of nowhere, and pipes around the demigods broke. A whirlpool swirled as it flushed the giant remains down a drain. The place was now soaked with water that Percy had summoned. She was standing in a small circle of dry ground, her sword now in its mist form. She wasn't tired looking, not even breaking out in a sweat. She looked like she just had a big meal and good night of sleep.

Cheers sounded around the half bloods as ghosts pounded feet and pumped their fists into the air. A loud clapping resounded around the arena as Bacchus appeared beside Percy. He looked at her before sighing in exasperation.

"Of course you managed to come back to reality, Perry. My father will be unhappy…but welcome back." He disappeared after that, making Persephone blink.

She then shouted "Hey! My name is Percy! P-E-R-C-Y!" Leo cracked up, laughing so hard that his sides hurt. Persephone had told him that Dionysus was always calling her the wrong name.

"Dude," started Jason. "You have some explaining to do." Just as Leo was about to answer Jason, voices echoed around the arena.

"PERCY!"

PxL

After many hugs, tears, and explanations, Leo and Percy were aloud to have a break. They were currently lying on a couch that Leo had specially installed into the dining hall. The others were chatting, but Percy and Leo stayed silent. They were happy to be together, and Percy was just glad that she was off the island.

Bianca was lying on the other couch, parallel to Leo and Percy. She was fast asleep, her body curled up in a ball. She looked tiny and weak; barely breathing. Her hair was crazy, surrounding her. Big bags under her eyes, and her skin was sickly pale. Her body was malnourished, lacking food and nutrients it needed.

As soon as Bianca got out of the jar, she fainted. She was so close to death, the pomegranate seeds wearing off. The death trance took its toll on her, and her heart was slowly beating normally.

Persephone had healed her with her medical kit that was still, somehow, able to summon. Calypso explained to them that just because Percy had learned magic on the island, didn't mean that she couldn't use it in the real world. Percy was happy to learn that, seeing as how useful sorcery was.

Percy wasn't angry that Luke was still a hero. She was happy, in fact. She said that she didn't want to lose anyone close to her again. The two had caught up, talking about their times spent in different places. Annabeth, Thalia, and Calypso had introduced Persephone to the rest of the crew.

Annabeth had explained about Malcolm being on a quest for with the Mark of Athena. The quest was to get the Athena Parthenos back from whoever or whatever had it. Annabeth said that Arachne had it, she had seen it in a dream. They were all sailing to where Malcolm was, hoping to help him.

His prophecy was:

_"Wisdom's son walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome,_

_Twins snuff out the angel's breath,_

_Who holds the key to endless death,_

_Giants' bane stands gold and pale,_

_Won through pain from a woven jail."_

Which sounded better than usual prophecies, a good thing that was. But prophecies can hold double meanings, so they had to be careful.

"Thank goodness I got off Ogygia," murmured Persephone as she leaned into Leo. He put an arm around her shoulders, grinning happily.

"You mean us," he corrected her. Persephone smiled, nodding her head.

"Us." She corrected herself, closing her eyes. She yawned slightly, even though it wasn't night in the real world. While using her powers didn't bother her earlier, the travel from Ogygia to reality probably messed her times up. Like jet lag, especially since she lived on Ogygia for two years.

"Sleep," ordered Leo as he kissed the top of her head. "I'll wake you up if we arrive."

She slowly nodded, sleep taking her away to Hypnos' domain. Leo smiled softly as he stared at Persephone's sleeping body. He didn't hear the others speaking, being in his own world.

"He likes her," whispered Piper, watching the interaction between the two with a grin. Thalia rolled her eyes as Annabeth and her sharpened their arrows.

"Duh," commented Annabeth as she snorted. "It's kind of obvious, Pipes." Piper flushed in embarrassment as she hugged her boyfriend. Jason buried his face into her hair and beamed, not that the others could see it.

"It's good. Leo needs some more love," came Jason's muffled voice as he stayed attached to Piper. She just goofily smiled as she turned her head to the left and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Yeah, he does," says Piper softly.

"Whatever, stop being sappy you two. I might puke," teased Thals as she set her arrows down. Calypso and Annabeth both smiled smugly as the couple blushed bright red. Luke put an arm around Thalia and Annabeth, smirking sexily.

"Come one you two, leave the couple alone. At least they actually express their love for each other. How 'bout you learn from them and just admit that you both love me." Luke wiggled his eyebrows, making Calypso giggle. Annabeth and Thalia smacked him up the head at the same time. They shrugged his arms off of themselves and glared at him.

"We're huntresses, we swore boys off. Leave us alone, Luke," says Annabeth as she crossed her arms. Her grey eyes shining with promises to castrate him.

"We'll use you as target practice again," threatens Thalia, making Luke pale. He unconsciously crossed his legs, causing everyone to crack up. They all laughed as Luke whined to Annabeth about Thalia being cruel to him. But Annabeth would just smirk and tell him he deserved it.

Leo settled down and closed his eyes. He was fine with listening to Percy as she muttered words in her sleep.

'_We did it,'_ Leo thought as he started to fall asleep like Percy.

'_We escaped the supposed paradise. We left Ogygia.'_

~End of Chapter Three~

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. I updated early this time because of all the feedback, so thanks! This story got into a community! I'm so happy!

Reviews are appreciated, and constructive criticism is welcomed!


	4. Four: Falling To Hell

We're Coming Home

She Wanted Freedom and He Wanted Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. They rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. Though, I guess the greek mythology is owned by Greece, and the roman mythology is owned by the Romans. I also do not own the songs Iris and I'm Coming Home II.

Warning: There is Fem!Percy, so if you do not like, then I would advise for you not to read this story. This is also character deaths, along with already dead characters. This story will have slightly sad moments and might have some dark or bloody moments (it has monsters, half-bloods, and immortals for gods sakes!) Little mentions of child-abuse, only in the past, nothing explicit.

Shout Out: CupCake2213 and Iluvbookfandoms for reviewing Chapter Three!

Iluvbookfandoms: Well, just read this chapter!

Enjoy!

P.S: I know, I'm evil...

Chapter Four

Falling To Hell

Part Water-

_And the blood will dry underneath my nails._

_And the wind will rise up to fill my sails..._

_...But I know, no matter what it takes, _

_I'm coming home…_

"Oh gods. This can't be true…Persephone?"

Bianca Di' Angelo was sitting up, brown eyes glistening with tears. She was trembling as she touched Persephone's left cheek, as if she was afraid that the girl was a ghost. When Persephone nodded her head, Bianca sprung herself at her friend and hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm here. To stay," says Percy as she stroked the daughter of Hades' hair, comforting the sobbing girl. She smiled sadly as she stared at her cousin.

Leo couldn't help but feel awkward, watching the two girls. It's like he was interrupting a special moment, and that he should leave. He fidgeted, moving his gaze away from the girls, trying not to seem intruding.

"Thank gods! You're back, you're back, you're back! I'll never let you leave again. I'm sorry," cried Bianca, shaking her head sharply.

Persephone grabbed her cousin's face and looked her straight in the eyes. Sea green met Tartarus brown. "It wasn't your fault. There is nothing to forgive. Got that?"

Bianca just nodded and buried her face into Percy's shoulders. Leo then realized just how much the two loved each other. They reminded him of Thalia and Annabeth, best friends and almost sisters. Technically they were close, being cousins and all. But this was different, it was more important. It was sweet and loving, the way Percy was comforting Bianca, it was like…

'_...like my mom.' _Leo realizes, his heart clenching at the thought of his mom. Esperanza Valdez, lover of Hephaestus. His mom, the one that would teach him how to use tools and morse code. She was always so happy and kind, even when he knew she was suffering.

"Are you sure they're awake? I mean, they had a long way to go, from Calypso's Island to reality," came Piper's voice. Footsteps could be heard, and the two girls stopped hugging each other.

"Whatever, we'll just wake them up," replied Thalia, and Leo somehow knew that the girl was smirking.

"No we wouldn't," snapped Annabeth. "We'd let them sleep, and discuss plans afterwards."

The door opened and everyone stopped when they saw the trio up and awake. Luke, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel stood there, all dressed up to get through the day. Though, Luke and Jason were still yawning, and loudly too.

"Oh…you guys are awake," stated Piper, which made Percy and Leo snicker. Bianca just became blank, her expression empty of emotions. Which creeped the Romans and new Greeks out.

"We are." Percy says, rolling her eyes at them. She crossed her arms and stood up, huffing. "Got a problem with it?"

While everyone knew she was joking, Thalia still accepted the challenge. "Yeah, I do" she says, her shield suddenly popping up. Most flinched, but Percy just raised an eyebrow at her cousin, unimpressed by Medusa's face.

"Well, we better fix that." Percy held a gleaming, bronze sword in her left hand. She spun the handle intimidatingly, her green eyes narrowed.

"Yes, we better."

They both shot forward, Thalia's spear appearing in time to fend off Percy's sword. They sparred for a while, though Leo could tell that Percy was holding back. Annabeth stepped between the girls, her hands on her hips.

"Stop it, both of you," scolded the daughter of Athena as she smacked Thalia's head. Percy ducked under Annabeth's hit, much to the child of Athena's annoyance.

Percy snickered at her wise friend. "Wow Wisegirl, you must be rusty in your skills if you can't even smack me," mocked the daughter of Poseidon, her eyes gleaming with an unspoken challenge.

Annabeth just growled and put her hands on her hips in a 'mother hen' like way. Her grey eyes made Leo shiver, they were dark and stormy. Just when he thought that she was going to accept, she spun around and sat at the planning table.

"Okay," started Frank, who was already drawing plans. "We have to travel to Rome and find Malcolm. Then, we have to take whatever he has gained and travel to Greece."

"But what about Camp Half-Blood?" Leo asked, making everyone turn to him. Piper and Jason nodded in agreement with their friend. Percy sat next to him, making Leo smile.

Frank looked thoughtfully at his carefully mapped out plans. "Well, I guess we'll know when we find what Malcolm has, maybe it's a clue." His final answer was awkward and risky, not to mention how nsure he sounded.

After a few moments of silence, Annabeth stood up abruptly. "Okay then! Leo, you go steer Argo II towards Rome! Frank, you and I will start making war plans. The rest, do what you like, but be ready to fight!"

Everyone nodded at Annabeth's words and spread out to do what they wanted. Leo went towards the steering wheel and Percy followed him. She sat in the corner, her legs crossed like a pretzel. She was still wearing her fire-proof blouse and jeans, and her hair was still in a perfect braid.

"So," says Percy, her soft voice carrying throughout the near-empty room. "What do you plan to do once the war is over?"

"What?" Questioned Leo, his eyes widening at the thought of the war ending.

"Well, it seems that the others know what they're going to do, telling by the way that they act. So I wanted to know if you have any plans," explains Percy, her eyes watching the clouds curiously, as though they were something important she had missed.

_What do I want to do after the war,_ Leo asked himself. _Honestly, if the war ended, I'm not sure what I would do…would I be left behind by my friends?_

Just the thought of it made him feel sick.

"I don't know," he replied truthfully, trying to keep his attention on flying the ship instead of the girl next to him.

"What do you want to do?"

Percy got a dreamy look in her eyes. "I want to see everything, travel the world. I want to experience what I missed, and catch up with the world. Maybe even go to college," admitted Percy as she fiddled with the ends of her shirt.

Leo nodded understandingly, knowing that being a demigod sucks, and leaves you barely any choices in your life that isn't 'save the world from evil like our earth'. He hummed as Festus spewed out some smoke happily, like he couldn't understand the solemn and dreamy state.

_Of course he wouldn't, you stupid fire-user._ Leo silently chided to himself, not even paying attention to the flight path, knowing that Festus would take care of that.

"Who wouldn't?" Leo flushed when he realized he said his thoughts out loud.

"Oops, I said that?" Asked Leo sheepishly as he ducked his head, trying to not meet the girl's eyes.

Percy looked amused once she found that her friend was only thinking to himself. "Yeah, you did," she replied cheerfully, staring into embarassed, brown eyes.

"So who?" She insistently asked.

"Festus. I was thinking to myself about how this silly guy can't read the emotions because he was is a machine," explained Leo, patting his dragon's head.

The dragon puffed smoke into Leo's face, causing the boy to start a coughing fit. Percy laughed happily as she watched the two's interactions.

"It seems that someone disagrees with you," says Percy. Leo pouted, knowing that Festus and Persephone won.

"I thought you were on my side," exclaimed Leo in mock hurt. Percy put an arm around Leo, despite being quite small compared to the male. She pulled him closer, their noses touching.

Leo closed his eyes as he felt Percy's breath hit his face. Now that he was closer to her, he noticed that she smelled, not only like the ocean, but like cinnamon. Kind of like Calypso, but different, more cheery and innocent. The daughter of Atlas' scent was more sad and old, wise with age. Persephone's scent was innocent and powerful, knowing what betrayal and heartbreak was at such a young age.

"And whoever told you that my _cara fuoco_," whispered Percy in fluent italian, making Leo cover up a shiver. The italian words rolled off her tongue beautifully, she obviously chose a good language to learn. He would've asked what it meant, but felt that it would've ruined the mystery.

"Nobody, my little _concha de mar. _ Just wondering," he replied, giving her a spanish nickname. She beamed at him before pulling away, much to Leo's disappointment.

"Well come on _cara fuoco!_ You have lots of steering to do," cried Percy as she mock-saluted to Leo, who just shook his head and turned to the wheel.

"Whatever you say, _concha de mar, _whatever you say."

LxP

"Wait, you're telling me that you escaped Ogygia by this fire-idiot pulling you on a raft?" Malcolm's incredulous words made Percy smirk and nod, both ignoring Leo's cry of protest against being the 'fire-idiot'.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Wow Seph," said Malcolm as he shook his head. "Most of the times, you have the worst luck in the world. But sometimes, your luck can be okay." Percy just grinned before putting an arm around Malcolm.

"Aww, come one Mal! You know you love it!" Malcolm just shook his head, shrugging his friend's arm off of him. He glanced at the son of Hephaestus and smirked when he noticed the piercing glare.

The boy was jealous.

It wasn't hard to see that Leo had some type of feelings for Malcolm's best friends. So, of course, Mal did the sensible thing. Seeing how he was the son of Athena and all…

He decided to tease the boy.

He leaned closer to Percy and pretending to trip over his broken ankle. He put his arm around Percy for support and fake winced. Percy immediately helped her friend and supported him. He ducked his head on her shoulder, breathing hard as he pretended to be in pain.

"Are you okay Mal?" Asked Percy worriedly, her hand going to his head, checking for a fever on instinct. Malcolm smiled in triumph when he felt Leo's glare harden. The boy was probably hoping that he'd blow up in flames. He never knew this was so fun!

"Not really," he replied as he faked another wince, lifting his broken ankle up in a fraud show of hurt. Percy sat down and put his head in her lap, trying to get him to stop using his legs. Malcolm had to hold in his laughter, his best friend was making this all too easy!

Suddenly, Malcolm could properly feel what was on his ankle. He looked down to see thick strands of webs wrapped around his ankle. His eyes widened when he saw the webs move. Arachne was trying to get him! He was stupid to not notice it earlier.

He grabbed Percy's extra dagger, ignoring her cries of protest. He slashed the webs and the stopped moving. He sighed in relief before horror replaced the feeling.

Percy was scolding Malcolm, grabbing her dagger and smacking his head. She never noticed the webs wrapping around her waist.

"You stupid Wise kid! That was my dagger, you should've asked for it if y-Ahh!" She fell to the ground completely helpless as the webs dragged her closer to the dark pit.

"Percy!" Mal tried desperately to grab at his friend's arms, but the girl realized what would happen and pulled her hands back. A sad look crossed her face and she let the webs take her closer and closer to the pit without a fight.

She disappeared into the pit and everyone scrambled to go check the hole to Tartarus. Malcolm tried to stand, but he winced for real. Oh, the irony! _Now_ his ankle hurt!

Everyone sighed in relief when they saw Percy gripping at a rock. Bianca put her hand out, trying to reach for Percy, who just shook her head in refusal.

"Meet me at the Doors of Death! I'll close it on the other side and then escape! Promise me, Bianca!" Percy exclaimed as her fingers started slipping off of the rock.

Bianca started trembling and shaking her head. "Promise me!" Percy insisted, only her index and middle finger was on the rock.

"I promise!" Bianca screamed, her eyes all teary now. Percy smiled fondly and nodded towards her friends sadly. She closed her eyes as a deep and an evil voice washed over the demigods.

"_Sacrifices. Such a beautiful sacrifice. Only for the earth goddess."_ The voice chuckled as Percy felt her index finger slipping off the rock. She felt the air around her whoosh as she started to descend to the definition of Hell.

She could hear screams of protest and tried to block them out as the darkness overflowed her senses. And the last thing she heard from her group of friends was:

"_Concha de mar!"_

~End of Chapter Four~

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! I'm sorry, but I had to do it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! And I'm sorry this chapter is quite short!

Translations (done by Google Translate):

(Spanish) concha de mar: seashell

(Italian) cara fuoco: dear fire

I'm sorry if it's horrible grammar or anything, but I don't speak or write or read in either languages!

Please read and review! Reviews are appreciated and so is constructive criticism!


	5. Five: River Cocytus, Otis and Ephialtes

We're Coming Home

She Wanted Freedom and He Wanted Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. They rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. Though, I guess the greek mythology is owned by Greece, and the roman mythology is owned by the Romans. I also do not own the songs Iris and I'm Coming Home II.

Warning: There is Fem!Percy, so if you do not like, then I would advise for you not to read this story. This is also character deaths, along with already dead characters. This story will have slightly sad moments and might have some dark or bloody moments (it has monsters, half-bloods, and immortals for gods sakes!) Little mentions of child-abuse, only in the past, nothing explicit.

Shout Out: Extended Experience, harryginny9, pandalover9914, CupCakeAwesomeness, and Maine008 for reviewing chapter four!

Also, AlphaOmega314 and dragon444 for reviewing chapter three after I posted chapter four! (Sorry if the last part was confusing, it just means that I'm giving you a shout out for reviewing chapter three after I posted chapter four, so I couldn't give you a shout out previously.)

dragon444: I'll think about it. Maybe I could make a one-shot about that. I already have plans for this story, so I'll see if I can add it in.

Enjoy!

Chapter Five - Part One

Ephialtes and Otis

Mother Earth was perhaps, the scariest immortal alive. Why wouldn't she be? She could control all forms of land and she has many allies. She was devious and ancient, her powers and mind wizened with age.

Sure, many would say that Tartarus was the most frightening immortal, or maybe Chaos. But right now, Otis was pretty sure that his mom was.

Otis hung his head low as his brother, Ephialtes, stomped forward. Ephialtes was still cursing the daughter of Poseidon for washing them into the drain, which led into the Roman sewers. And like all sewers, it was horribly gross.

"I swear on mother that I'll kill that scum of a demigod," cursed Ephialtes as he fanned his nose, hoping to get rid of the sewer stench.

Now, Otis knew he was the less intelligent one out of the two giants, but even he knew what female demigods were known as. Most say that the male demigods are stronger and scarier, but Otis was one hundred percent sure that the female demigods were.

"Brother, don't you mean demigoddess?" Otis asked Ephialtes, who paused his walking to enable him to glare at his brother.

"I know that you fool!" Thundered Ephialtes as he punched the sewer wall, causing it to shake slightly. Otis slumped even lower before deciding it was best to stay silent.

Ephialtes paused, looking at the place on the wall where he just punched. His eyes gleamed slightly before he smirked. He knew how to get out of this stingy place.

_Signum est Gaea _

Ephialtes grinned in triumph, beckoning his brother towards him. "Come here idiot, I found mother's medal."

Otis brightened up. "Now she can get us back on track towards the demigods!" Exclaimed Otis, while Ephialtes just blocked the chattering giant out.

Ephialtes sighed and looked at the faded mark. It seemed that the little mark was engraved into the stone wall and traced with with green paint or ink. Ephialtes brought out his right hand, the hand he used to pledge his loyalty to his mother. He took a knife out and sliced his palm from the beginning of his index finger to the left end of his hand. He let his golden blood seep out and slammed his palm onto his mother's sign.

Otis silenced himself to watch his brother. Otis never used Gaea's Medal because his brother always feared that the dumber giant would mess up. So Otis enjoyed watching his brother do the complicated stuff, Otis was a simple giant. Follow his brother, kill, get attention. That was all he was supposed to do, so that is what he'd do.

Ephialtes scrunched his right hand, as if he was trying to take a lid off of a jar. His blunt nails digged into the sewer wall and he slowly twisted his wrist. The portion of the wall that Ephialtes' hand grasped, twisted with Ephialtes' hand.

Ephialtes tugged on the stone and the part with Gaea's sign was pulled out. On the face, the stone was as large as Ephialtes' hand. But in height, it was around two feet long. The whole chunk of stone was a cube and when you peeked into the hole that the cube once occupied, there was a glowing medal.

Ephialtes reached for the medal and held it with his bleeding hand. The medal was made of marble and had engravings on it. It said _Mother Earth_ at the top, with a small landscape beautiful engraved at the bottom.

Then, the medal glowed, and the landscape shifted into a sleeping face on the land. Specifically, Gaea's sleeping face. Her features weren't very detailed, but you could see that her eyes were slowly opening, along with her mouth.

"Ephialtes," spoke a rich and evil voice. "What is it that you need, my child?"

Ephialtes felt himself shift in slight fear. He hadn't thought about the consequences of failing his mission. Now he knew he'd be in big trouble.

"Well, mother. Our plan failed...but, we have a good reason."

The sleeping face contorted in rage, and she snarled harshly. "And what is this good reason?" Demanded Mother Nature as she opened her eyes.

"Well…" Otis thought it was a good time to intervene.

"The daughter of Poseidon has escaped her lonely prison and washed us away," chirped Otis, smiling at the medal. He didn't understand that his mother was angry.

"What!" Screeched the medal. The medal glowed a violent brownish green and the landscape started becoming more and more detailed. Apparently the earth goddess was more than angry now.

"Yes, it seems that Leo Valdez brought her back," whispered Ephialtes as he meekly stared at the medal.

"My plans!" Wailed Gaea as the marble started dripping stone droplets. As if the medal and Gaea was crying in rage and disappointment. "My plans are all ruined!"

The screams of fury echoed throughout the sewers of Rome as the twins got the beating of their lives.

'_Yes.'_ Thought Otis, who was nursing his bruised head. '_Mother Gaea is the scariest of them all.'_

Chapter Five - Part Two

The River Cocytus

Part Fire-

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now..._

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand…_

Leo's heart froze when he saw Percy's figure disappear in the dark depths of Tartarus. Suddenly, it seemed like all his moments with Percy was flashing before his eyes. Her smile, her laugh, her sparkling eyes. Her wishes, her promises, her experiences with life. It was as if he was looking through her memories.

Without a second thought, Leo stepped forward and did a stunt that only he would willingly do. He knew that he'd probably regret being such an idiot, but he couldn't help it. He had to help her or she'd go through Tartarus alone! He started sprinting towards the pit, smacking the grabbing hands of his friends away.

"LEO!" Screamed all of Argo II's crew as they watched Leo make a run for the pit. Their eyes grew wide as the boy stepped back, ready to jump down.

Then he was pulled back by Malcolm, who had somehow reached the boy. Malcolm smacked Leo on the back of the head and glared at him. His grey eyes were cold and harsh as he spoke.

"You idiot, Percy wouldn't have wanted you to follow her down to Hell," scolded Malcolm, causing Leo to shiver at the cold words. The son of Athena was still gripping Leo's arm, but loosened his hand slightly.

"Well, I don't care!" Exclaimed Leo as he waited for the right moment. And then he felt it. Malcolm had lost grip of his arm. "Because she's too important to me to die!" He jumped into the pit without a second thought. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting to hit the bottom.

LxP

Cold.

That was all she felt. She felt the wind around her become chilly and _cold._ The darkness was empty and made the temperature feel lower, the screams from Tartarus could be heard from where she was. It was cold, oh so cold.

And lonely.

She felt like she was in Ogygia again. Stuck, imprisoned, _alone. _But the difference was that this wasn't the beachy paradise island, it was the frightening nightmare. The one that haunted everyone's dreams, a place where monsters strived.

'_How long will it be till I hit the bottom?'_ Wondered Percy as hopefully she closed her eyes, not noticing a difference in lighting at all. For all she knew, her eyes could be open right now. IT was too dark to tell.

'_Will it take a day? A year? A decade?'_

'_Will I die before I reach the end?'_

Percy shivered before wrapping her arms around herself, wishing Leo was with her. Leo had always been warm, being able to control fire. He had always worn a smile and made a joke, always made her feel happy.

Then, she felt it. It was a small flicker of warmth, so familiar. She opened her eyes and saw a small light above her. Well, she wasn't sure if she was facing the bottom or the top of the pit. It was reddish orange and was slowly growing bigger.

The air shifted. It felt warm and comforting. It wasn't cold, but actually hot.

"_Concha de mar?_" Called a voice right next to the light.

Percy's eyes widened in shock. Only one person called her that, and only one person could actually control fire.

"Leo?" Percy yelled before hearing a groan next to her.

"No need to shout Persephone," said Leo as he came closer to her, his face visible. Percy grinned in relief before realizing what was happening.

"What are you doing here, Valdez?" Demanded Percy as she shook his shoulders back and forth.

"I came to help you, duh," replied Leo, rolling his eyes. "You think I'd leave you all alone? Well, I'm not going to."

"First, I can take care of myself. Second, go back!" Percy exclaimed, pushing him away causing the fire in his hands to flicker slightly.

"I know you can take care of yourself. Also, I can't go back. We're falling in a pit that goes to Tartarus, I can't just 'go back.'" Leo grinned at his friend before putting an arm around her. He looked below him and frowned slightly.

"Damn, when are we going to reach the bottom?" Leo asked himself, ignoring Percy's glare.

Percy huffed in slight anger, hiding the fact that she was kind of happy that Leo had actually jumped into Tartarus for her.

"Stupid repair boy," muttered Percy causing Leo to now glare at her.

"You hang out with Beauty Queen too much," accused Leo as he fumbled around with his magic tool belt.

"For your information, Piper is a great friend! And besides, I like the name Repair Boy. It fits you," replied Persephone, smirking at her friend's exasperated look.

"Whatever, _Concha de mar._"

"That's what I thought."

It was silent and silent and silent before Leo decided to interrupt the awkward moment. "Hey Persephone, what are we-"

"Shh! I think I can hear something." Percy whispered, straining her ears to hear what she heard a second ago. Then, she heard it.

_Whooosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. Crash. Whooosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. Crash._

Water!

Persephone concentrated on the water, her eyes closed as she tried to feel the water flowing with her. The water was quick and violent, and soon, so was her breathe. She followed the water's patterns with her breathing patterns, trying to get a feel for the water.

'_Damn, this river must be special or something. It's so hard to control it!' _ Thought Percy as she pulled Leo closer to her, just in case.

"Perce, we're going to hit the water!" Leo yelled. Just as they were about to hit the water, a big wave followed towards them. It formed a hand and caught the two softly before falling back into the water, bringing the two demigods with them.

_SPLASH!_

~End of Chapter Five~

Key: (Google Translate)

_(Latin) Signum est Gaea - _Gaea's Medal

_(Spanish) Concha de mar - Seashell_

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter! Anyways, I'm so happy! This story reached over 15 reviews and over 1,000 views! In all truth, I expected this story to get next to no feedback but I was wrong! Thanks you guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I liked the Ephialtes and Otis part, it was amusing to write.

Please read and review! Reviews are welcomed and so is constructive criticism!


	6. Six: A Bad Idea and Old Enemy, Kelli

We're Coming Home

She Wanted Freedom and He Wanted Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. They rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. Though, I guess the greek mythology is owned by Greece, and the roman mythology is owned by the Romans. I also do not own the songs Iris and I'm Coming Home II.

Warning: There is Fem!Percy, so if you do not like, then I would advise for you not to read this story. This is also character deaths, along with already dead characters. This story will have slightly sad moments and might have some dark or bloody moments (it has monsters, half-bloods, and immortals for gods sakes!) Little mentions of child-abuse, only in the past, nothing explicit.

Shout Out: devilspawnINTHEHOUSE, cutiepie-sugarplum-appleofurI, CupCakeAwesomeness, Extended Experience, J. , and Banana Girl; also RoseKenzie for her review on Chapter One!

And for cutiepie-sugarplum-appleofurI is a virtual blue cookie (::)! They were the twentieth reviewer, so they get a cookie!

Chapter Six

Part One – Bad Idea

Having a meeting with twelve MPD immortals was probably the most unwise decision that Athena had ever decided to go with. Olympian meetings were usually disastrous, starting with two of the Olympians fighting with each other and then followed by everyone joining in on the argument. Then, Hera would dismiss the others after thoroughly beating up Zeus, who was usually one of the first to start fighting.

_So yes, _thought Athena as she watched her fellow gods and goddesses throwing insults at each other as they waited for the last god to enter. _It was a horrible idea to bring us together, especially since the daughter of Poseidon escaped her prisoner. _

Athena loved her father dearly, she was a daddy's girl and she was willing to admit it most of the time. But whenever Persephone Jackson was brought up, Athena felt a fleeting hatred for her father. Sure, the goddess of wisdom was on bad terms with Poseidon-and she despised his guts and idiocy immensely-but she wasn't as petty as to judge his daughter unfairly because of him.

After watching Persephone defeat enemy after enemy, completing quest after quest and always managing to keep a smile on her face, the child of the sea gained a little bit of respect from Athena. Then, she saved the world again and gaining the admiration of all children of Athena. And Persephone was actually semi-intelligent, which was quite an achievement on her part. All in all, Athena grew only slightly fond of Persephone Jackson. Who wouldn't have? The girl was pretty hard to hate, despite her more-than-annoying cheery attitude.

So when one of the demigods spilled Percy's secret, Athena couldn't help but want to protect the daughter of Poseidon. Athena knew that love was cruel and after many talks with Aphrodite, she knew you can't choose who you fall for. Persephone loved Nico Di' Angelo, son of Hades. Athena felt pity for the girl, because like so many before her, she fell victim to the horrible thing called love. Something that twists your heart to want to do the most dark and horrible things. Something that has caused wars and ended them, something that can strengthen or weaken you.

And then, Athena's father did the most idiotic thing. He banished Persephone to a lonely island, to Ogygia. It made Athena angry, because she was the goddess of wisdom and justice. And it was clearly unfair of Zeus to send the girl to a punishment when she obviously didn't deserve such a thing.

Athena sighed, her grey eyes fluttering from one god to another in irritation. Thinking about Persephone Jackson had gotten her into a bad mood, like it usually does. Not to mention the fact that the meeting couldn't start without one of the most important participants. Though, Athena wouldn't be surprised if the god didn't come to the meeting.

After all his daughter had been put through, Poseidon shouldn't have to speak politely with his child's punishers. Heck, if it had been Annabeth who had been banished, Athena wouldn't even bother to support her father. But then again, Athena was prideful and Poseidon wasn't really. He would yield when needed and didn't let his pride take over. Besides, Poseidon was too loyal and so were all his children.

Ironic how Poseidon's loyal and heroic children tended to be hurt by those around them.

"Shut up." The room immediately silenced at hearing a familiar, yet so unfamiliar voice. It was Poseidon, that was for sure. But his voice wasn't like it used to be, it was cold and harsh and angry. Athena knew that he had turned icy after his daughter's punishment. The god had finally snapped, after all the immortals had put him through. He lost too many of his loved ones and his happy personality flipped.

"Brother," greeted Hades in respect, getting a nod from the sea god. Once the two gods learned of their children's romance, they accepted each other better. Hades felt sad and guilty for what his son had put Percy through. Hades had actually liked the daughter of Poseidon because she was similar to his wife, the goddess Persephone. Percy had given Persephone company, the daughter of water was never scared of the Underworld. She had once told Hades that the Underworld was like her home, only beaten by the mortal world and the ocean.

"Finally decided to join us Poseidon." Zeus stated stoically and Athena felt the need to face palm. Her father had no right to be so rude to Poseidon, let alone speak so emotionless.

Apparently Poseidon agreed with Athena's inner thoughts and shot the king of the heavens a glare. "Do not speak to me like that Zeus. I may have dealt with your bratty attitude back then, but I'm done." Snapped Poseidon before spinning to his throne, a place he hadn't sat in for a while.

"I am your king, therefore I can doing anything I please," replied Zeus, his eyes narrowing. Hera slammed the side of her fist into her husband's hand before looking at him sharply. Hera, like Athena, had actually been quite frustrated with Percy's banishment. Well, practically all of the gods and goddesses were.

"You are the king of the heavens, not the sea. I rule a completely different domain and I have just as much power as you do Zeus. Do not mess with me, or you'll have a civil war on your hands."

The room went silent again, but Athena was the one to break the silence this time. She cleared her throat, hoping to get rid of the awkward moment. "Well, it would be a good time for you to present to us why we are here." Stated Athena, trying to help her father a bit. Zeus nodded before speaking up.

"We have come here to speak about Persephone Jackson," says Zeus, his voice echoing through the room.

"And why are we going to talk about my daughter," muttered Poseidon darkly, his voice lowering in a slightly threatening way.

"Because she had escaped."

Chaos filled the room immediately. Most were relieved but shocked, while Zeus and some others were angry. Poseidon froze, his dark aura disappearing and hope filling his eyes. He turned to one of the only immortals he currently trusted. Hestia.

"Is it true sister?" Asked Poseidon in a soft voice, his hands trembling slightly. Hestia smiled brightly and nodded at him. Poseidon gasped quietly, putting his face in his hands, hiding the wide grin he wore.

"I think we should send her back," interrupts Ares who was picking at his nails in boredom. He ignored the glares he received. Ares was the god of war and if Jackson staying on Ogygia caused a civil war between his father and uncle, then he'd vote for the girl to stay right where she use to be.

"You insolent brat," snarled Poseidon as he jumped to his feet, trident in hand. He started glowing green and the room started feeling colder. "I think it's time for you to learn your lesson!"

While Artemis would've paid to see that, she knew she couldn't let it happen. "Uncle Poseidon, do not lower yourself to his level." Artemis spoke softly, her silver eyes darting between the war god and the sea god. Poseidon suddenly calmed down and he tilted his head in gratitude towards his niece.

"You're right niece."

"I think we should vote on it." Athena says quickly before Zeus decided to send the daughter of Poseidon back to Ogygia. Artemis agreed with Athena and voiced it.

"Very well. Who wishes for Percy to be sent back?" Only Ares and Zeus raised their hands.

"Who wishes for Persephone to stay?" Everyone else raised their hands.

"It's decided then, Persephone Jackson will stay in the mortal world for now."

The last two words caused the whole room to erupt in disagreement.

_'What a bad idea it was to have this meeting.'_ Thought Athena as she sighed again, her grey eyes looking at her fellow immortals. _'What a bad idea.'_

Chapter Six

Part Two – An Old Enemy

Part Water-

_And the blood will dry underneath my nails._

_And the wind will rise up to fill my sails..._

_...But I know, no matter what it takes, _

_I'm coming home…_

Despair.

Despair is an emotion that Persephone had felt many times throughout her life. She had seen her friends die, she had killed her lover, she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and she was punished for doing what she was supposed to do. And in all of those moments, she felt despair and pain. Back then, she was so sure that she couldn't feel anymore despair, that she already felt the most intense parts of it.

Oh, how wrong she had been.

When she hit the water she was so glad that they survived. But the relief washed away almost immediately, replaced by horror and despair. It was painful and made her want to give up, all of the whispers and cries.

"_Give up."_ Whispered a voice filled with sadness. "_It's useless, you're useless. You killed them, all of them. You are a monster, a true monster that doesn't deserve to live. So give up."_

Percy felt herself gasp air, something she didn't really need, but it felt right to do that. The voices' whispers were more painful than getting stabbed because it was so _true._ She was a monster, she had killed so many and was the reason her friends died. She was a horrible person and she deserved to just stay here in despair.

"Percy! Don't listen to them!" Screamed Leo as he shook his friend, who was muttering to herself. He could hear the words and they affected him too, but Leo knew that what he was going through was nothing compared to what Persephone was.

"I killed them! I deserve to stay here and die! Let me go, don't you get it! I-I'm a monster," sobbed Persephone as she tried to escape Leo's grasp. Leo felt his eyes widened when he heard her words.

'_So this is what she truly thinks of herself. This is what she hides behind her smiles and fake facade.' _Leo realized as he watched Persephone scream about herself being horrible.

"You listen to me Persephone Jackson," demanded Leo as he sharply turned the girl to face him. She became quiet, waiting to hear what he said. "You. Are. Not. A. Monster. Your friends must've died, but because they fought for what they believed in. Do not think that their deaths were your fault, move on! On Earth, we have the world depending on us! You need to stop thinking of the past and think of the future!"

Leo suddenly leaned forward and kissed Percy on the lips. He then pulled back and started swimming towards the shore leaving Percy to stare at him. She then smiled sadly before following him. They both laid of the shore, their breathing heavy and their foreheads sweaty.

Percy turned to Leo and closed her eyes slightly. "Thank you Leo, I needed that talk." Leo laughed nervously before flushing, scratching the back of his head.

"No problem. And uh, sorry for…you know, kissing you."

Percy grinned mischieviously before kissing Leo, causing his eyes to widen. She pulled back and stood up, holding her hand out to Leo. "Don't apologize for that, Valdez. That was the best part! Now come on, we have to get out of here and help our friends!"

LxP

After drinking spicy fire from the river Phlegethon, Percy thought that her day couldn't get worse. From falling into Tartarus, to almost drowning pathetically in water, and then drinking fire. Yeah, her day was just getting more bothersome with the passing hours. Nothing could make the day worse.

And, of course, that jinxed her completely.

"Serephone, die!" Screamed a familiar voice as Leo and Percy walked around, trying to navigate their way through the pit of hell. Leo snickered quietly and Percy shushed him, but it was too late.

"Did you hear that?" Asked another voice and the two demigods knew that the group of whatevers was nearing them. Percy shifted, only to step on a rock.

"Over there!" Cried the voice that they had first heard. Percy paused before paling, recognizing the screeching voice.

"Who are those creatures," hissed Leo as he glanced at the girls dressed as cheerleaders.

Percy shook her head as if trying to get away from old memories. "I know who the leader is. Her name is Kelli, an old enemy of mine."

~End of Chapter Six~

Author's Note: I never planned for the first part to be in this chapter, but CupCakeAwesomeness and dragon444 both commented about wanting to see the reactions of the Olympians, so I decided to do that. Sorry for the wait, I was going to post this chapter on Saturday, but my charger broke.

Please read and review! Reviews are welcomed and so is constructive criticism!


	7. Seven: Bob the Titan?

We're Coming Home

She Wanted Freedom and He Wanted Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. They rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. Though, I guess the greek mythology is owned by Greece, and the roman mythology is owned by the Romans. I also do not own the songs Iris and I'm Coming Home II.

Warning: There is Fem!Percy, so if you do not like, then I would advise for you not to read this story. This is also character deaths, along with already dead characters. This story will have slightly sad moments and might have some dark or bloody moments (it has monsters, half-bloods, and immortals for gods sakes!) Little mentions of child-abuse, only in the past, nothing explicit.

Shout Out: Divergent Rebel5, FavFan, Littlest1, dragon444, and TheFourEyedWonder! Thanks for the reviews, this story reached 30 reviews!

To TheFourEyedWonder: Okay, I need to tell you something. Your review was the most amazing review I've ever had! A Fanfiction Pulitzer Prize? In my dreams, but thank you so much! I never actually mentioned this, but I had read your first version of Chaos' Right Hand Woman and it was what convinced me to write this story! Your idea for Leo/Fem!Percy was original and inspiring for me. Thank you, your opinion of my story is very important to me. (P.S. World peace, seriously?)

Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Seven

Bob the Titan?

Part Fire-

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now..._

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand…_

"Kelli?"

Leo knew that some monsters would use human names to 'fit in' with them, but hearing such a normal name was kind of surprising. He also knew that Persephone had faced many enemies with a fearless attitude, so to see her so shaken up by this Kalli person was nerve-racking. The monster was obviously a strong foe, Leo could tell from Percy's face expressions. But this Kelli looked pretty human to Leo.

She had a cheerleading outfit, the kind that you'd see chicks wearing in cliche movies. Short skirts, small-fitted top, pompoms, and a body that any guy would drool over. Of course, Leo didn't even think of her like that, he did have _the _Persephone Jackson next to him, a.k.a the most beautiful mortal ever.

Kelli had brown hair that looked to be moving like flames would. Her pure red eyes held malicious killing intent as she argued with the other girl, Serephone. They were both arguing over who should be the leader and who should die. They looked like they were going to start a catfight with each other before Kelli turned to wear Leo and Percy were hiding.

She sniffed the air and smiled ominously at them, showing sharp fangs. She growled in a deep voice before stalking towards their hiding spot, her hands clenching. She slowly morphed into her true form, an ugly and twisted monster. Her hair started rising and turning a orangish red, and soon became bright flames. Her eyes glowed as she looked to be a vampire.

"Tartarus," cursed Persephone, only to quirk a smile at the irony of her word. She brought a ballpoint pen out, her thumb ready to lift the cap, she got into a fighting stance. Leo knew that he had to follow what she did and took a hammer out of his magic belt, lighting it aflame.

"Well well well, if it isn't two cute demigods, ready to be eaten," chuckled Kelli as the group creeped next to their leader. Kelli froze when she saw the female demigod, her eyes becoming full of hatred as she snarled at them.

Then, she smirked at them. "This would've been better if that Annabeth gir was here too. but I guess I can make due with killing you. Don't think I've forgotten what you and that daughter of Athena did, Persephone Jackson. I swore that I would get my revenge one day, and now the day has come. Gaea was right, you'd fall right into my hands."

On Percy's part, she didn't even flinch as Kelli ranted in anger. Leo just stood there, tense and ready to fight, yet completely confused. He watched as Serephone got impatient, her eye narrowing in hunger, hunger for demigod blood.

"Let's just kill them," demanded Serephone, causing the others in the group to nod their heads. Kelli paused in the middle of her rant and spun towards Serephone and punched the girl in rage.

"They are mine! Persephone Jackson's life was turned into my hands after she and that Athena child stabbed me!" Roared Kelli as she lunged at Serephone, claws tearing at the other monster's skin. Both monsters tumbled and fought, scratching and bruising each other. Kelli then stood up, turning back to the two demigods as Serephone and her calmed down.

"I think I'll have fun killing you two." Whispered Kelli deviously, her skin glowing with monster power. Leo stopped himself from shuddering at the monster's voice, which had a hint of KI to it.

"But Kelli," stammered one of the monsters from the group. "Queen Gaea told us to not kill them." The others murmured in agreement and Serephone took her chance to take lead.

"Yes, Lady Gaea would be utterly disappointed in us. This is why we shouldn't follow Kelli, girls! She is crazy and stuck on getting revenge. What type of leader is that?" Cried Serephone, flashing a triumphant smile when the others nodded along. Kelli screamed in a high-pitched tone.

"Shut up Serephone! You're just jealous that Lady Gaea chose me to lead instead of you!"

Percy took this as her chance to say some words. "Come one girls, you really believe Kelli? Serephone is right, the girl is so stuck on killing me that she can't see what is obviously right for you as a whole group. She doesn't have any interest in keeping you safe, she only wants the blood of Annabeth and I. If I were you guys, I'd follow Serephone, she seems nice and pretty awesome." Leo had to hand it to Percy, she knew how to sweet talk. Her voice was laced with concern and sympathy that seemed so truthful that he probably would've believed her too.

Serephone put her hands on her hips and smirked at everyone who was there. "See, even the humans agree with me! Follow me! Make me your leader and I will surely lead us into victory!" The others started cheering too, pumping their fists into the air as they chanted Serephone's name. Kelli was bright red in the face and you could easily imagine her with steam coming out of her ears. Like a cartoon character.

Leo almost laughed if it wasn't for Percy's horrified look. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o' shape, her face pale and shining with sweat. "Get down!" Screamed Persephone as she hit the ground, Leo following soon after, thank goodness he did.

_BANG!_

Kelli had kicked the air where Leo and Percy had once been, her momentum causing her to slam the tip of her foot into the ground. Dust collected in the air, causing Leo and Percy to cough, their eyes watering. Kelli lifted her foot again, ready to smash the two demigods into pieces that would soon be her dinner. Until Serephone tackled her to the ground.

"They're _my_ assistants, stupid Kelli! I don't care if you're jealous that their mine, you cannot crush them without me helping you!" Screeched Serephone, causing Kelli to rage even more.

"What a hellish job," muttered Leo to Persephone as they watched the two female monsters duke it out. "In the end, we're bound to be killed and we don't even get paid!"

Persephone shot Leo a dark look, sending him the 'Shut up, this isn't the time' message. Of course, Leo could've just replied with the 'Sorry, message denied' message, but he decided to do exactly what she wanted him to do. To shut up.

Persephone uncapped her sword and the two monsters stopped fighting, shying away from the weapon. Leo looked at the sword confused, what was so scary about it? And then her realized what they were scared of.

'_The monsters fear the wielder and the weapon together. Wow, Concha de mar must be stronger that I thought.' _Mused Leo as he lit his hammer on fire again as he got ready to fight too.

"So it is true, the rumors, I mean." Says Serephone as she searched Persephone, analyzing her with glowing eyes.

"What is?" Leo asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Percy looked away, her hair whipping her face as she avoided looking into her fellow demigod's eyes. Leo felt a rush of nervousness fill him as he waited for an answer.

Serephone smiled at him, almost seductively. "you really don't know who you're standing next to, do you? To demigods, she is only known as the hero to them. It may seem like a heavy title, and her achievements that are talked about throughout half bloods are pretty impressive, but those stories only touch the surface of her powers. To demigods, she is known as the savior, to us, she is known as a hostess. The hostess of Thalassa, the female counterpart of the Primordial, Pontus. Persephone Jackson's powers are on a whole nother level, of course, she hasn't reached that level. Not at all."

Leo was confused. Thalassa? What did that have to do with Persephone? Persephone was just a demigod, an amazing one, but only a demigod.

"That makes no sense! Tell me, what do you mean!" Yelled Leo, his flames growing along with his frustration. Serephone smirked and just laughed, stepping towards the male half blood. She kicked him, causing him to skid across the ground a couple of feet.

"I don't think I will. I'll just kill you and knock out Jackson. Goodbye mortal," hissed Serephone, her hair flaming like Kelli as she went in for the kill. Persephone was too busy fighting five other monsters from the group, and had her back turned to Leo and Serephone. Kelli was one of the five, so she was struggling slightly.

Leo glanced up and felt his heart beat faster. Not in the I-just-saw-a-beautiful-girl type of way, but the Oh-my-gods-I'm-gonna-die-right-now way. He shut his eyes and prayed for someone to save him, when he heard Percy scream in horror.

'_She sees me. This is pathetic, the I wanted to impress just happens to be watching me as I'm about to die. What a horrible way to go about impressing her.' _Thought Leo miserably, expecting for Serephone to kill him.

He heard Persephone yell and could hear her as she sprinted towards him and Serephone. He wanted to shout at her, tell her that he was fine and didn't need her help. But his throat felt dry and breathing seemed impossible. His mouth opened to form words, but no sound escaped his lips.

Then, a tremble rippled through the ground.

Leo opened his eyes only to gap. A man was standing in front of him, blocking Serephone's attempt to kill him. It usually would've seemed extremely heroic and Leo probably should be crying his gratitude, but as he looked at the man's ridiculous outfit he choked on laughter.

Okay, Tartarus was making him insane already. What a bummer.

"Bob?" Came Percy's incredulous yell as she caught up to Leo and Serephone.

'_Bob? Who's Bob?'_ Leo thought to himself, before realizing that Bob was the man who had saved him. The man turned around to face Leo and Leo did laugh this time.

The man had a broom in his hand and was smiling innocently. He had a janitor's outfit on and on his nametag said four words on it. The whole event was so ridiculous that Leo didn't even stop his snickering when Persephone glared at him.

This was _too_ funny!

The man's nametag said:

**Hi, my name's Bob!**

~End of Chapter Seven~

Author's Note: Short chapter. And yes, this was a very odd chapter and the whole Thalassa thing is probably confusing you all, but just wait and everything will be explained. Honestly, Thalassa wasn't going to be added in the beginning, but I changed my mind.

Ciao!

Reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
